For years, studies have shown that brain estrogen and estrogen receptors are critical for neuronal cell functions, yet the signal pathways and regulatory mechanisms that control estrogen function remain main unclear. It is generally believed that the reduction of estrogen after menopause in females contributes to the development of neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease (AD). There is an intense search for therapies related to estrogen that might provide significant benefits while avoiding the negative aspects associated with estrogen therapy. Among many such approaches, the transcriptional regulatory function of brain estrogen receptors is the most prevalent form of regulatory cellular function, although our knowledge about the role of estrogen receptors in AD is very limited. Recently, studies have shown that the two estrogen receptors, alpha and beta (ER? and ER[unreadable]), may have different functions in term of aging physiology and prevention of AD (Yamaguchi-Shima 2007, Porrello et al. 2006, Corbo et al. 2006, Pirskanen et al. 2005, Yaffe K 2007, Combarros 2007, Carroll and Pike, 2008). Our recent studies demonstrated a reduction in brain estrogen levels as well as ER[unreadable] protein expression in female AD patients (Yue et al. 2005). However, very little are known about the cellular and molecular functions of brain ER? and ER[unreadable] and how loss of their functions causes neurodegeneration in AD. To identify the molecular mechanisms of estrogen receptor function in preventing AD, we will use a gene-targeting approach to delete either one of the receptors, ER? or ER[unreadable] in an Alzheimer's transgenic mouse model, APP23, to define the role of each estrogen receptor in neuronal protection and APP processing in AD. In this proposal, we will test the hypothesis that brain ER? and ER[unreadable] are involved in distinct signal transduction pathways against amyloid pathology and cognitive functions in the AD brain. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: For years, studies have shown that brain estrogen and estrogen receptors are critical for neuronal cell functions, yet the signal pathways and regulatory mechanisms that control estrogen function remain main unclear. It is generally believed that the reduction of estrogen after menopause in females contributes to the development of neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease (AD). There is an intense search for therapies related to estrogen that might provide significant benefits while avoiding the negative aspects associated with estrogen therapy. Among many such approaches, the transcriptional regulatory function of brain estrogen receptors is the most prevalent form of regulatory cellular function, although our knowledge about the role of estrogen receptors in AD is very limited. Recently, studies have shown that the two estrogen receptors, alpha and beta (ER? and ER[unreadable]), may have different functions in term of aging physiology and prevention of AD (Yamaguchi-Shima 2007, Porrello et al. 2006, Corbo et al. 2006, Pirskanen et al. 2005, Yaffe K 2007, Combarros 2007, Carroll and Pike, 2008). Our recent studies demonstrated a reduction in brain estrogen levels as well as ER[unreadable] protein expression in female AD patients (Yue et al. 2005). However, very little are known about the cellular and molecular functions of brain ER? and ER[unreadable] and how loss of their functions causes neurodegeneration in AD. To identify the molecular mechanisms of estrogen receptor function in preventing AD, we will use a gene-targeting approach to delete either one of the receptors, ER? or ER[unreadable] in an Alzheimer's transgenic mouse model, APP23, to define the role of each estrogen receptor in neuronal protection and APP processing in AD. In this proposal, we will test the hypothesis that brain ER? and ER[unreadable] are involved in distinct signal transduction pathways against amyloid pathology and cognitive functions in the AD brain.